Trapped in Tales of Symphonia!
by Gemi-chan
Summary: Christa and Hikari were supposed to have a normal sleepover and play their favorite game, Tales of Symphonia. However, something's gone horribly wrong and now they're in the game! How will they save the world and get home? some OCxCharacter romance. RxR
1. beginning the journey

_**TRAPPED IN TALES OF SYMPHONIA!**_

TRAPPED IN TALES OF SYMPHONIA!

Disclaimer: All Characters do not belong to me except Christa. All characters except Christa belong to Namco and Hikari belongs to my friend Juli.

Gemi-chan- A Tales of Symphonia fan fic! Written by yours truly for personal enjoyment!

It had been an ordinary day for Christa Frunelle and her best friend Hikari Morina. They were now headed to Christa's house for a sleepover since spring break had just started. All the way to Christa's house, the two friends sat next to each other on the bus and talked about everything they planned to do, even though they probably wouldn't do half of it.

"I want to play ToS when we get to your house Christa!" Hikari squealed in delight, her ocean blue eyes sparkled behind her oval shaped glasses.

Christa laughed and played with one of her long brown braids, her emerald green eyes flickered in the warm sun.

"You always want to play that when you come over!" She said giggling.

Hikari pouted.

"Alright! All right! You can play ToS!" Christa said with a heavy sigh.

Hikari squealed delightedly at her victory. She started fidgeting and didn't stop until the bus stopped at Christa's house. The two friends said goodbye to the bus driver as they got off and then headed into Christa's house. Christa unlocked the door and the two girls headed up to Christa's room, dumping their school things onto the floor, closing the door and jumping onto Christa's bed. Christa pulled up her sister's gamecube that was lying on the floor and popped in their favorite game, Tales of Symphonia. Christa grabbed the controller and turned on the gamecube.

"Hey Christa… do you hear something?" Hikari muttered, hearing a strange, unusual whirring noise come from the gamecube lying on Christa's bed.

"Hm? I don't hear anything." Christa replied.

Hikari fell silent as the opening video started. Suddenly, before the opening video had even ended, the screen fell black and the gamecube fell silent. Christa and Hikari blinked in confusion and looked at each other. Just then, the whirring noise Hikari had heard came back, this time extremely louder than the first time she heard it.

"Wha- what's going on!?" Christa shrieked.

All of a sudden, a blinding light exploded from the blank TV screen and engulfed the two friends. They both screamed and grabbed onto each other in fear as the light surrounded them, blinding them both and threatening to rip them apart from each other. The two girls held onto each other for dear life, too scared to even loosen their death grips on each other. Suddenly, another blinding flash of light sent the girls into unconsciousness.

later

"Nngh…" Hikari moaned as she woke up.

She sat up and rubbed her pounding head. She looked at Christa who was still knocked out and then took a look at her surroundings. A forest could be seen in the distance and a small town lay next to it. Hikari then felt Christa move as she awoke.

"Ugh… my head…" Christa complained.

"Christa… where are we?" Hikari asked once Christa was fully conscious.

"beats me..." Christa replied as she looked around.

"Hey wait… that town is… Ozette! And that's the Gaoracchia Forest!" She then claimed, utterly shocked.

Hikari looked at her like she was insane.

"Seriously Hikari! Look! It's Ozette and the Gaoracchia Forest!"

Hikari took a closer look at the two locations and she saw that Christa was right.

"But wait… if that's Ozette and Gaoracchia Forest… then we must be…" Hikari started.

"…In the game. We're in Tales of Symphonia!" Christa finished, absolutely stunned.

The two girls got to their feet and dusted off their pants.

"Let's go to Ozette, we won't be able to do anything by standing around here." Christa claimed.

Hikari nodded in agreement and the two set off for Ozette, having to mad dash run from occasional monsters that threatened to kill the unarmed girls. They finally reached Ozette, bleeding from a few cuts and completely exhausted.

"O…K… we have to… get weapons…" Hikari stuttered, completely out of breath.

Christa could only nod as she gasped for air. Once they had regained their composure, they took a look around the small village.

"It looks exactly like the Ozette in the game." Hikari noted.

Christa was still looking around.

"I think that's because we are in the game Hikari…" She muttered.

"But how on Earth did we get here?"

"I don't know Hikari… but I'm sure it had something to do with that light and the whirring noise that came from my gamecube…"

"But why? It's never done that before."

"I don't know Hikari… I really don't know…"

The two friends wandered around town until they came across a familiar house.

"This is Presea's home…" Christa muttered, spotting the familiar grave the two girls had seen during a cutscene in the game.

"Who is out there?" They heard the soft voice of Presea whisper from inside.

The two friends froze as the small pink haired woman came out.

"Who are you?" Presea asked.

"Er... I'm Christa, and this is my friend Hikari." Christa introduced.

"Why are you at my house?" Presea prodded.

"Well... We're kind of lost and we wound up here…" Hikari replied, not really knowing how to explain their situation.

Presea nodded and simply beckoned them to come inside. The two girls didn't hesitate to follow her in. Once inside the two girls stood completely stunned. The whole group was there! Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Kratos, Zelos, Regal, and Sheena were all gathered at Presea's eating table. Christa and Hikari could barely contain their fan girlish squeals at seeing the whole group.

"Well, well. Who are these two lovely ladies?" Came Zelo's suave voice.

"They are travelers who have gotten lost." Presea answered.

"Lost? Oh my…" Colette sympathized.

Christa wanted to cry at Colette's cuteness, she had always been her favorite character. The whole angel, save the world title was very admirable in Christa's mind.

"So how did you get lost? Where did you come from?" Lloyd asked.

Christa and Hikari looked at each other. How were they going to explain this one?

"Uh…" Christa muttered.

"Well…" Hikari said.

Neither of them knew what to say at this point.

"We're… not really from this world…" Christa stated.

"Not from this world? But I regenerated the worlds… they should be one now." Colette replied.

"We're not… from either worlds." Hikari said.

"Not from either worlds? Then where are you from?" Raine prodded, getting that look in her eyes when something intrigues her.

"We're from… Earth, a different world than Sylverant or Tethe'alla…" Christa answered.

"Earth? I've never heard of such a place." Sheena declared.

"Well… that's where we're from…" Christa replied.

"How did you get here?" Kratos asked.

"We fell through our T-mph!" Hikari began before Christa slapped a hand over her mouth.

"We... er... we fell through a dimensional rift." Christa quickly replied nervously.

Regal and Kratos raised an eyebrow at this action, but overlooked it. Christa sighed and asked if she and Hikari could be excused for a moment. After a moment of hesitation, they were dismissed and Christa dragged Hikari into Presea's kitchen.

"We have to pretend like we're a part of this game or they'll think we're an enemy!" Christa then warned once they were in the other room.

Hikari just blinked.

"We can't let them know that this is just a game in our world! They believe that everything here is all real! They don't know that in our world, their world, er… worlds, are just part of a game called Tales of Symphonia!"

"Ah, so we have to become part of the game itself?"

"Exactly!"

After finishing their little quarral, the two friends made their way back into the main room.

"So uh… why are you all here? I thought Col- I mean the Chosen had already regenerated the worlds…" Christa stated.

Colette smiled.

"I did, but there's a new Chosen now. The final Chosen of Regeneration." She claimed.

Hikari and Christa blinked.

"We were surprised too when we found out, but turns out there's one final Chosen left. This final Chosen is to regenerate both worlds so they will finally become one and only one, no two existences that live in coordination with each other tied by the mana tree." Kratos explained.

'That's right… I finished the game once so in this world… during the final cutscene, the mana tree was reborn… for real… and connected both worlds so they didn't compete for mana… but got the same amount… but they are still two existences… not one final world.' Christa thought to herself, trying to figure this puzzle out.

'The guidebook never said anything about this part of the game…if it's still part of the game…this is so exciting!' Hikari thought to herself, not letting anyone know that she was completely lost.

"So… What did you name the tree Lloyd?" Christa asked.

"Huh? How did you know I named the tree? And how do you know my name?" Lloyd questioned her in return.

'oh crap!' Christa panicked in her thoughts.

"Ah… well… news travels fast… and uh... you're pretty famous… all of you are." Christa stuttered, fumbling for an answer that wouldn't reveal the fact that this was just a game, or something close to it.

It worked.

Lloyd nodded; he was his same dumb self, which was why Christa had that normal videogame character crush on him. Hikari had a thing for Kratos, which she boasted very proudly when she first saw him while Christa was playing the game at Christa's house back on Earth.

"I named it Yggdrasial." Lloyd then answered.

The two girls froze, he named it after Mythos? This was too much; the game had become so real! Everyone moved on their own, talked on their own, made their own decisions, everything was on their own, no controller in sight! Christa's head was spinning and she felt dizzy, not to mention her head was pounding from the travel to this place. Her body finally gave out and she collapsed on the floor unconscious. The last thing she heard was Hikari screaming her name.

Gemi-chan: End of chapter one. Please review, thank you .


	2. The promise

Trapped in Tales of Symphonia chapter 2

Sorry it's taken forever to update. Here's chapter 2

The sun's rays shining rays shining through the window woke Christa from her dreamless sleep. She groaned as she came to, her head still throbbing from yesterday's events and she could have sworn that everything had just been a dream. She slowly sat up, holding her head, and looked around. To her shock, she wasn't in her bedroom as she had expected to be, but instead she was in a bed in Presea's home. She looked over and saw Hikari sleeping in the bed next to her. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window. The sun glistened through the tall trees of Ozette and lit the ground in scattered patches. Christa made her way through Presea's living room and outside; a warm, gentle breeze playing with her bangs once she was in the morning sun. She sighed and stepped into a patch of sunlight, her hair and skin warming up in its rays. She looked up, closed her eyes, and let the sun warm her face. Behind her, Lloyd walked out rubbing his eyes and stopped in his tracks when he spotted her. He stared at her as she stood still, not even noticing that he was there. The wind swayed her long braids, her bangs whipping in her face. The sun shining on her skin made her glow. She looked heavenly, her face towards the sky. Lloyd took a step forward and his foot landed on a twig, snapping it. Christa's eyes opened and she turned to look at him.

"Ah… good morning…" Lloyd stuttered.

"Morning." Christa replied, confused by his awed expression.

Lloyd opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Hikari ran out of the house, full of her normal morning energy, and dashed past Lloyd and up to Christa, throwing her arms around her best friend.

"Morning Christa!" Hikari squealed, her tone cheerier than normal.

"Uhm… good morning Hikari." Christa replied.

Hikari released her hold on Christa and turned around to a bewildered Lloyd.

"Good morning Lloyd." She said, a curt edge in her voice.

Lloyd didn't catch the edge and happily greeted her back.

"Morning Hikari!"

Hikari slightly rolled her eyes as Colette and Kratos came out of the house. Christa was ready to squeal. Colette turned to her and smiled. Christa felt her heart thump.

"Good morning Christa." Colette said with her kind smile.

"G-Good morning Colette…" Christa answered.

"The others will be out shortly." Kratos then exclaimed.

Christa looked at him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Kratos shook her head and Colette giggled. Christa cocked her head to the side, obviously not getting the punch line.

"After you fainted, we all discussed what to do," Colette explained, "and we decided that we would help you and Hikari get back home."

"However, you and Hikari must accompany us on our journey to find the final chosen until such time that the two of you have a way back home." Kratos added.

Christa blinked, thinking for a moment. She then slowly turned and looked at Hikari with a raised eyebrow. No doubt that Hikari had come up with that idea. Hikari laughed nervously and put a hand behind her head.

"It was the only way they'd help us get home, I had to agree." She claimed in defense.

"No wonder you seemed in such a good mood. This is so like you." Christa retorted with a heavy sigh.

Hikari laughed nervously again as everyone else walked out of the house. After exchanging good mornings and a punch to Zelos from Hikari for trying to hit on Christa so early in the morning and after explaining to Hikari and Christa about helping them find their way home and having them help find the final chosen, they gathered a few key items, Lloyd giving them both a set of his old twin blade swords for simple protection, they all set out on their new journey. Christa and Hikari both got some practice on wild monsters to get used to their swords and skills. Before any of them knew it, they were all laughing and fighting together like best friends and comrades. Time flew by and suddenly it was dark.

"Time passed so quickly!" Colette exclaimed joyfully.

"We must find a campground." Presea then stated.

Everyone agreed, the excitement from the day's events settling on them and making them realize just how tired they all really were. They all agreed to set up camp by the beach, Raine being the only objective one, and settled down. Genis and Regal got a campfire ready and dinner started. Hikari got lost in an argument with Zelos, Colette trying to break up the fight. Christa, finding herself alone, got up and wandered away from the group and made her way down the water's edge. The sea's breeze played with her hair and the spray cooled her face. She sat down in the sand and ran her hand through the waves when they splashed up to her. Lloyd walked up behind her and watched her for a moment as she ran her hand through the wave's foam. He then walked up beside her and sat down. Christa removed her hand from the waves and looked at him. Lloyd's eyes were to the sky so Christa's head naturally turned to see what he was so intent on looking at. When her eyes rested on the same thing his eyes were turned to, they widened and a small gasp escaped her throat. The sky was glittering with millions of stars. The sky was littered with the shining dots and in the middle rested the largest moon Christa had ever seen. It was so close to her, she wanted to reach out and run her fingers along its dented and bumpy surface.

"I've… never seen the moon like this before…" She finally muttered after almost ten minutes of silence.

"You know, I never was good at astronomy, but I did learn this." Lloyd started.

Christa turned and looked at him in question. She was drawn back a bit when she saw him looking directly at her.

"W-what is it?" She stammered.

Lloyd's stern face dissolved into a smile. He never tore his gaze away from Christa as he spoke.

"No matter how far or close the moon is, the stars, or anything really… it's all under the same sky. So it doesn't matter if you're not from Sylverant or Tethe'alla, when you look at the sky at night, I'll be looking too, so… what I'm trying to say is, whichever world you and Hikari are from, it doesn't matter because we're all connected. And we will get you two home. Promise!" Lloyd explained, giving her a thumbs up at the end.

Christa smiled, she couldn't argue with his reasoning without giving her secret away. She simply nodded as a cool sea breeze played with her and Lloyd's hair. Christa turned her head and looked back at the sky, closing her eyes.

'Thank you, Lloyd… You make me forget that this is just a game, and that makes it just a bit more bearable…' she thought.

The two then heard the crunching of sand in two fast, uneven beats as Zelos raced out of the brush with Hikari hot on his heels. They both ran by so fast, Christa and Lloyd had to cover their faces to avoid being hit with the sand dust.

"Zelos I'm gunna pound your face!" Hikari screamed, quickly closing the space between her and Zelos.

Zelos kept running for his life, not stopping even to catch his breath. Christa stood up then and grabbed Hikari's arm as the two raced by once more, making Hikari go airborne before thudding loudly on her back in the sand, Zelos escaping. Hikari shot daggers up at Christa.

"What'd you do that for Christa!? I almost had him!" She yelled.

Christa helped her angry friend to her feet.

"Why were you chasing him in the first place?"

Hikari growled in Zelos' general direction.

"He touched my butt! That pervert touched my butt!" She shrieked, still glaring at Zelos who was now hiding behind a confused Colette.

Christa only sighed and shook her head, giggling slightly. This was becoming more and more like reality, but she stubbornly knew deep in her heart that all of it was just a fantasy. As they heard Regal call them for dinner, she made a silent vow not to let this fantasy ruin her knowledge of reality. She then took this vow and sealed it in her heart.

That's the end of this chapter!

All ToS characters belong to Namco, Hikari belongs to housecat317, and Christa belongs to me.

Please tell me what you think!


End file.
